headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mon-K
Mon-K is a character in Head Soccer and was added in the Update 3.3 with Ecuador. He is a five star opponent in Arcade and he represents the Hulk from Marvel Superheros. Even though he costs real money, you will get a double reward in Head Cup if you play with him. If you have any questions about the character Mon-K, please ask them here. Appearance He looks like a scientist with short brown hair, blue eyes and he wears black glasses. When you click on the Power Button he says:"I'm enraged!" and transforms into a Hulk. Then his skin turns red and his hair becomes spiked. He smashes on the ground with his fists every 4 seconds and sends pulses that make the opponent unconscious if done three times. One hit is enough to make the opponent lose his Costume. However, it is possible to jump over them. Power Shot Air Shot: '''His air Power Shot is Hulk Shot. He loses his glasses, gets bigger and becomes blue. He then jumps and smashes the ground. If the opponent is right at the spot where Mon-K lands and smashes the ground, he will be buried in the ground, giving Mon-K a 100% goal. After Mon-K has landed, three stones will go in the opponent's net one by one. The last stone has the ball. If the opponent touches this last stone, he/she will get knocked back into his/her goal and disappear. The first 2 stones only push the opponent back. You can only stop the last stone from going in if you dodge Mon-K when he lands on the ground. This shot is considerably better on the opponent's half of the field than on Mon-K's own side. '''Ground Shot: The Ground Shot is called Big Rock Shot. He becomes bigger and blue once again and smashes on the ground, so that a big stone appears in front of him out of the ground. He will pick up the stone and throw it into the net. If the opponent is hit by the rock, he/she will explode and disappear. Counter Attack: The Counter Attack is called the Stone Shot. Mon-K will scream at his opponent, releasing a greenish-blue energy beam that pushes the opponent back forcefully. Somewhere near the end of the energy beam is a stone that contains the ball. The stone flies towards the net and if it hits the opponent, it will make him/her explode and disappear. Costume Mon-K wears the Bunny Ears Costume. This is an E Rank Costume. Unlock Requirements Pay $4.99 US dollars ($6.49 Australian dollars, €5.49 in euros or roughly £3.24 British pounds) to unlock Mon-K. But if you've unlocked him, you'll get a double reward every time you play with him in the Head Cup, meaning you get 60,000 points instead of 30,000. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Mon-K. Trivia * This is the second character you need to pay using real money, the first was Devil. * This character is the only character to get double rewards for Head Cup (if you purchased him or use glitch). * Mon-K is a cosmic name, so its character is Stephen Hawking, the cosmologist. * He is the 2nd character who sometimes has 100% of making a goal, while the other is France Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters With Glasses